The Liar and the Light
by Love.Strength.Hope
Summary: Felicity's life is being threatened by unknown assailants for an unknown reason. While Team Arrow deal with a robbery that could be a matter of national security. Rated T to be safe. Canon through to Season 2 finale. Some Season 3 spoilers. Oliver and Felicity (Olicity) throughout.


**Hay guys! I haven't been reading a lot of FanFiction lately but what I have read – especially the ones that are after the season 2 finale – show that people really don't like Laurel LOL! I mean, I can't say I'm her biggest fan…well, actually I can't really say that I'm her fan at all, she is not my favourite character, however, I can't help but to feel a little bad for the way people are portraying her character in their stories.**

**No I didn't like the fact that she knows Oliver's secret, but it had to happen sooner or later right? Because whether we like it or not, the creators of this show are making Laurel The Black Canary so it was bound to happen either way.**

**We haven't really seen a proper exchange between Felicity and Laurel but I could imagine that there would be tension between the two women – not because I read about it for season 3 of course;P – I can honestly say that I was expecting this to happen. **

**I've also noticed that there has been a lot of debate about whether or not Felicity knew of Oliver's plan before they got to the mansion. Before I read something somewhere from one of the creators of the show that she did in fact know, I was always wondering myself. I've seen arguments for both sides and honestly I didn't know.**

**I thought that maybe she did know because of how Oliver said on Lian Yu "We both did" but then her "You had me fooled" and "You really sold it" told me that she didn't know. Then there was Oliver slipping her the syringe, my dad and I were talking about it and I argued that if she did know of the plan then why give her the syringe inside, in front of the cameras and risk Slade seeing him do it and ruin their whole plan. To which my dad just shrugged and said "maybe it was just the editing of that scene to make it easier for us viewers to understand what was going on"**

**So I'm stumped and annoyed because like Felicity I don't like secrets/mysteries...well I do, I just prefer to solve them rather than keep it a mystery. So I'm currently doing the next best thing: FANFICTION!**

**Anywho, I've written how I thought the atmosphere in the Arrow Liar would be with Laurel down there as well as how I think Felicity would be handling the big 'I love you' from Oliver. **

**I actually don't know where this story is heading if it is heading anywhere – I kind of just started writing it and this is the outcome - but there are a few things that I still want to touch on that I mention in this chapter that will become clear in other chapters of this story if I carry on.**

**By the way I've used Season 3 spoilers, so if you don't want to know what some of the things that could happen next season then don't read. Plus this is canon up to the Season 2 finale, everything after that – and of course apart from the season 3 spoilers – is what I would kind of like to see. There's minor swearing in this too, nothing vulgar but still swearing.**

**So please let me know what you think, I love hearing other people's opinions – although, constructive criticisms are more welcome than "This sucks"**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC AND CW…WHO ARE DOING A FINE JOB IN MY OPINION.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Felicity Smoak always knew that Oliver Queen was a bad liar.

She's surprised that no one else had cottoned onto it sooner. How he's managed to keep his Arrow life a secret for as long as he has is a wonder to her. But after briefly meeting Laurel two and half years ago – wow, was it that long ago? Tockman was right: time does fly – she has always wondered: how in the world did he manage to keep Laurel in a relationship for that long?

Laurel is not a dumb person – she's a lawyer for crying out loud, a good one at that, so generally speaking, a reasonable amount of intelligence goes into her everyday life – so how could she believe those lies?

This would tell Felicity that she knew of Oliver's infidelities but never acted on it. Maybe she acted how Moira Queen acted when Robert was unfaithful; turn a blind eye and pretend that everything was fine. That was her reasoning for a while because it never really made sense to Felicity. But ever since Laurel joined Team Arrow she came to realise that Laurel is a strong, independent woman type who doesn't back down.

So does that mean she didn't know about Oliver's adultery? But that just goes back to undermining Laurel's intelligence and Felicity just can't imagine that someone with Laurel's mind couldn't see past Oliver's bullshit.

Felicity wanted to know but she never had the right time to ask – that and she didn't think it would be appropriate what with all the tension between the three of them down in the Lair.

Felicity couldn't understand because the first time Oliver came into her office with a bullet ridden laptop that stopped working because he spilt a latte on it – now that she thinks about it, Oliver doesn't even drink lattes – she knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he was lying.

The excuses got a little better – except for the hangover cure one; she's pretty sure that was worse than the 'my coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood' – but she still saw through them. She never considered herself a lie detector but apparently, when it came to Oliver, she was the Satellite Frequency Communicator DX50 of lie detectors.

She can always tell when he's lying, which is why when Oliver had told her that he loved her to trick Slade, she wondered why it was so hard for her to differentiate between fact and fiction. Sure he had to make it believable so Slade could kidnap her and whatnot but the thing she doesn't understand; how could she not tell that he was lying?

She was in on the plan for Pete's sake, hell it was her idea, granted his 'I love you' was not, but the idea was still part of the plan. So why couldn't she recognise the lie for what it was?

Because it wasn't a lie

It had taken her a few months to come to that realisation but when she did she didn't act like she thought she would.

She remembered thinking that if it really was true; if Oliver really did love her, then she would be over the moon, absolute fan girl happiness would exude from every pore. So when she felt angry at the realisation instead of the expected warm fuzzes, she was undeniably confused.

How could she be angry? The man, who her harboured feelings for which grew stronger with each passing day, had confessed to her and her initial reaction is anger?

Sure his 'I love you' was unplanned, off script, totally improvised and yet Felicity can't blame him for that; he did what he had to do to make Slade believe him. It's not like he purposefully played with her emotions to get to Slade, she was the one encouraging him to make it believable.

But why did he have to say those stupid words? And why did the thought of it anger her so much?

She remembered that she had marched down to the Lair that night to ask him why. She had to know, she needed answers. To what questions she didn't know but she figured that once she got there she would know.

But once she got there she found him asleep in his cot. He had been going over-time, as he always does, trying to stop petty crime at night while trying to win back his company during the day. She had stopped at the bottom step upon seeing him and sighed staring at him. She could wake him up and the thought did occur to her but she found her body turning back around to go up the stairs again before she could act on it.

She remembered thinking as she left the Lair that they have time. That they can have this conversation when Oliver is back on his feet and when she is more emotionally stable to handle it.

But life doesn't work to anyone's plans and Felicity found that out the hard way.

She winced as she scoffed to herself; she still doesn't know why the thought of him confessing, or even the idea of him confessing again angers her. It looks like she never will find out either.

The very next day after her failed attempt at talking to Oliver they met Ray Palmer. He was also trying to buy Queen Consolidated and so naturally he should be the enemy. However, he thought different.

Felicity could see that Ray showed an interest in her from the moment they met and Felicity couldn't deny that she shared the same attraction towards him. How could she not? He was handsome, a little taller than Oliver, with a charming smile and a sense of humour that matched her own.

But she has a strong sense of loyalty for Oliver and her loyalty was being tested.

She knows that she has no claim over Oliver much like he doesn't have claim over her, but if her hunch was right and he did love her then shouldn't she wait?

She can't wait forever but doesn't she owe it to herself and to Oliver to wait for him to be ready for her? She remembers feeling absolutely confused over the situation, a part of her was telling her to wait because what they have could be something real and special. But another part of her was telling her that she shouldn't have to wait. If there was something between them then he would've done something about it.

It wasn't until Ray Palmer had asked her out on a date did she really start to see a more jealous and possessive side to Oliver than even when Barry was around. They fought a lot; over stupid things too.

According to Oliver she can't go out with a guy and have a nice time with them unless that guy is Oliver. Well, he never actually said that to her but she knew that Ray was his problem, not necessarily her. However, that didn't stop Oliver from acting like a jealous boyfriend.

Even Diggle, Roy and Laurel had started to see the tension between the two. Roy made a few smart ass comments like 'mum and dad are fighting again' or 'so how long have you two been married for?' Diggle was more subtle but the knowing looks he'd give her and she guessed Oliver too, was enough to suggest that he knew exactly what was going on.

Laurel was the unexpected however. At first Felicity was sure that Laurel didn't like the fact that Oliver had found another girl that wasn't her. She was never openly mean to Felicity but there was some awkward tension between the two women.

It wasn't until one particularly bad night just over a week ago which saw Oliver unconscious on the med table that things became clear for the women. They were all out in the field for this particular mission - Laurel had begged Oliver to tag along, even if it was just to drive the van - Oliver had insisted on being next to Felicity while she hacked into the mainframe of a big corporate company that they suspected had a side business with the Triad of smuggling weapons to be sold on the street.

After finally getting through to him that it would be best if Oliver and Roy patrol the perimeter while Diggle had her back, did he finally back down. Everything was going fine until Felicity accidentally tripped the silent alarm. They thought the police were coming so they were beginning to evacuate the building having retrieved everything they need. But instead the Triad had descended on the place.

At least their suspicions had been right.

She remembers being cornered by five guys from the Triad. Diggle was standing protectively in front of her; blocking her from view. She heard Laurel scream over the coms and Oliver shouting commands at Roy to go and protect Laurel. The next thing she knows an arrow protruded from a shoulder of one of the five Triad members and Oliver flying out of nowhere taking out two more while Diggle handled the other two.

Oliver was immediately at her side, with a hand at her back asking her if she was alright. She nodded not trusting her voice and they high-tailed it out of there before the cops could come.

They had just about reached the van where Laurel and Roy were waiting when a loud crack sounded and Oliver stumbled with a grunt of pain. Roy had sent an arrow into the leg of the Triad member and he fell down in a screaming heap.

Felicity was bent over Oliver as blood was quickly pooling underneath him. She remembered thinking that the bullet must have hit an artery or something because there was too much blood pooling for the short amount of time Oliver was on the ground.

They got into the van but he had passed out from blood loss half way to the Lair. Once they had stabilised him Felicity had gone outside for some air. She felt guilty because she was the one who tripped the silent alarm, alerting half the Triad to their location. She couldn't wallow in her self-pity for long however because she was soon, unexpectedly, joined by Laurel.

They stood in silence, both women content on just staring at the wall of the alley in front of them until Laurel broke the silence.

"I always believed that no matter what, Ollie was the perfect match for me and I was the perfect match for him." Felicity looked to Laurel as she continued to stare at the wall. "When he got back from the island I remember feeling absolute loathing towards him. He had killed my sister because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

"But after a few months I started to notice a change in him. A change that I had always wanted to see in him, that I always believed he was capable of. I remember when we were dating before the island I always thought that I could change him, that I could bring out the man that I knew was in there. And I tried to. I tried so hard to but it just never happened."

Felicity stared intently at Laurel, why was she telling her all of this? She's pretty sure Laurel has just spoken more words now than they have ever exchanged.

"When Sara left on that boat the night Slade attacked she had said to me that Ollie needs me. I took it to mean that he still has feelings for me. But after knowing who he is now, seeing the man he's become, seeing him down here with Diggle, Roy and especially you, I've come to realise that I took it the wrong way.

"After tonight I can see what Sara meant; he needs me as a friend, a confidant should he ever need one and I will be there for him. But you've somehow reached into him and found that light that has been snuffed out during his absence on that island. I've been noticing it for a while but my pride wouldn't let me see it for what it was until now."

Felicity watched a rueful smile appear on Laurel's face as she turned her head to look down at Felicity. "He needs you more than he even realises"

Felicity wasn't quite sure exactly what Laurel was saying. Was this her way of giving Oliver to her? Not that he was Laurel's to give away in the first place; Felicity remembers feeling a little confused but happy at the same time. Laurel, who was the person of Oliver's affections for a long time, was giving Felicity and Oliver her blessing. Not that she needed it before but whether Felicity likes it or not Laurel was right; she was and will always be a big part of Oliver's life. So to have Laurel somewhat approve of Felicity and Oliver together, made her feel a whole lot more comfortable around her.

It also made her realise that she was right; if everyone, especially Laurel, can see that her and Oliver should be together then he must've meant what he said all those weeks ago.

She wanted to talk to him about everything; lay all her cards on the table. She planned on doing that the next day, when he had woken up and only after he had rested.

But of course, she should've learnt the first time; life was not an accommodating concept because as soon as she arrived at the Lair to talk to him he informed her that they have another criminal group to take down.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pain rolled through her.

She always believed that she would die old, after a life of fulfilment, achievements and no regrets. Her kids and grandkids would be around her, comforting her as she took her last breath, leaving behind a legacy and a family.

After joining Team Arrow she did second guess her original idea of dying but not to the point of believing that she would actually die from a mission. She worried about the boys all the time because they were the ones out in the field. They were the ones putting their lives on the line, so the thought that she would be the one to die because of a past she didn't even know she had surprised her.

She was so cold that when she felt a warm hand take up hers she almost flinched at the burning contact. She looked to the owner of the hand and saw him.

Those brilliant blue eyes clouded with worry. If she had the energy she would roll her eyes because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"What's happening now is not your fault" She croaked out, only barely managing to maintain eye contact with him.

She could see he wanted to argue but he didn't. Instead he squeezed her hand and spoke in that soft voice he uses. "You're gonna be fine okay? You're gonna pull through."

Her lie detector went off as soon as he said it. She's not going to be fine and she knows it. Apparently he knows it too; he's just trying to comfort her.

She couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips "You're such a terrible liar"

His grip on her hand tightened once she said that; he may have lied to her but that doesn't mean he's going to let her go that easy "Digg, Roy and Ray are on their way now with the antidote, just hold on for another couple of minutes."

Her peripheral vision started to darken and she knew it was time. Shouldn't this be the moment that she confesses her love to him with her dying breath? But she couldn't do it, she's always thought that Oliver would do that to her and she always knew that if he did she would be royally pissed off at him.

Instead, using up all the energy she had, she reached her hand up and placed it on his face, rubbing at the dark circles underneath it. A small smile appeared as she felt him lean a little into her hand, she watched him close his eyes and he looked relaxed for a moment; it was like this wasn't happening.

Like she wasn't on the cusp of death

But when she found it hard to keep her hand on his face and her eyes open she knew it was.

"Thank you" was all she said. He had changed her life for the better without her even knowing it. She helped her city by fighting crime, she made new friends whom she would do anything for and she knows they would do anything for her. She fell in love, which was something she only saw on television, or read in her books but something she's never experienced first-hand.

She couldn't hold her hand up any longer. It dropped from his face to the med table underneath her as blackness overtook her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So that got a little heavy huh? But like I said before, this story pretty much wrote itself.**

**Please let me know what you think. I will most likely carry on but I have no clue as to where this story is going. So it will be a little while until I post again because I need to have a solid understanding of where this story is gonna go.**

**Mel**


End file.
